Lost
by anironicallylaconicwriter
Summary: Ushio got lost,  Okazaki comes home late and gets engaged in drinking,  Nagisa got nothing else to do but cry  what'll happen next? Will they finally find Ushio? Where has Ushio been?   Nagisa's POV  please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>Disclaimer- I do not own Clannad<p>

It has been 3 years since my 6-year-old daughter got lost. There was a festival in a town 5 hours away from where we lived and we came there to celebrate, me, my husband and my daughter. We were having fun, so much fun stopping over booths eating, laughing and playing three of us hand in hand. Then, my daughter saw those fire dancers flocked by a crowd, she immediately ran to its direction breaking free from our hold. Of course, I ran after her, so did my husband but she vanished from our sight. I panicked "Ushio!" I called "Ushio! Ushio!" I cried my lovely daughter's name. By the end of the dance, I still can't find her. We did every single possible thing we could. Reported it to the police, sent and posted out fliers, distributed posters. Our families and friends all helped. I know, we know that my daughter is still alive…yet lost.

Okazaki, my husband engaged in heavy drinking, He would go home very late at night and I wouldn't bother to ask why. I always stay at home and cry on the bed looking at our happy picture and I would seldom eat.

Today was supposed to be Ushio's 9th birthday. Day passed without Okazaki home and me not eating just laying on our bed thinking about past birthday parties. I giggled like I was mental, alone but laughing and crying at the same time. Then I heard a thud, Okazaki is finally home. I took courage and stood up wiping my tears away I approached him.  
>"Okazaki, whe-where have you been?" I asked with my eyes still sore from crying.<br>"A mini store outside" He responded a bit drunk.  
>"To-to-tomorrow, we-we got to go to the other town to check news about Ushio" I said my tone of voice decreasing<br>then I gasped! Tomoya punched the wall "GIVE UP! GIVE UP! NAGISA!" he shouted "SHE'S DEAD, HELL DEAD! DEAD DEAD!"  
>I covered my ears, tears dropping on the floor<br>"if you don't want to come ill ask mom to accompany me" I said as calmly as I could even though I'm hurt as hell  
>"It has been three years Nagisa, 3 YEARS! We hired policemen investigators; we spent all our money for those posters! We sold our furniture we quit our jobs JUST TO FIND HER!" Okazaki told me with his hands on my shoulders.<br>I can see the tears in his eyes. Yes, he wanted to move on but at the same time he doesn't want to leave Ushio in the past, I can see it  
>"She is our daughter, our precious daughter" I whispered.<br>"Not anymore. Her existence is unknown to me now. All she gave was burden to us, to me!" Tomoya exclaimed.  
>My eyes widened in shock as my husband wiped his tears his face was replaced with anger<br>"No… no…" I took a few steps backward "She was never a burden, Okazaki. She-She Ushio will never be a burden" I said breathing heavily  
>"Never? Look around you! It's because or HER, Why all of this happened! I give up. She will never be found again" Okazaki looked down and walked in a drunken manner, he headed to the sofa and lied.<br>'He is just drunk… just drunk' I thought. I sobbed covered my eyes and ran to the room.

I woke up around in the morning, depressed. I fixed my things and headed to my parents' leaving my husband on the coach sleeping and snoring like nothing happened. I was thinking was it all a dream?  
>I knocked on the door and saw mom, she opened it "Are you okay, my dear?" She asked me a bit sadly.<br>She also grieved for my lost.  
>"I'm fine" I said "let's go?" I forced a smile.<br>I called mom yesterday telling her to accompany me for today so she understood me.  
>With no further questions we started to walk heading to the train station.<br>After 6 hours we arrived at the police station of the other town where I lost my child I talked to one of the police while mom waited for me outside, after a few minutes I went out to see my mom with a sad look on my face. I guess you know what that means.  
>Mom looked at me and hugged me "the time will come" She muttered.<br>"When will it be?" I replied


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>"I told you, you'll just get depressed. Same result right?" Those are the lines I heard from my husband when I entered our house. I sadly nodded in agreement 'he was right' and I never wanted to admit that I was wrong.<br>Starting from that they on me and Okazaki would fight every night and I would often end up crying, I already thought much and came up with a decision. A decision which you would never expect me to decide but it will just be for a while, just until I prove to him that I'm right and he's wrong … until I found Ushio… Alive.

Morning arrived and I started packing my things.  
>When I was done with all my things, I went out of my room and passed Okazaki with no emotion of my face. I muttered not a single word.<br>He looked at me passing and grabbed my arm "What's with that big bag?" He asked  
>I bet he was confuse, but it was every obvious what I'm going to do or rather what I'm doing.<br>"I'm leaving" I said and free my hand from his grip harshly, tears are starting to reach my eyes.  
>I closed the door and sat outside starting to sob. I never wanted to leave him, never!<br>I want to find our daughter together, to go through this *with him* but everything went upside down.

* * *

><p>When I was walking I was seeing visions, visions about our family… before. We were so happy then it was fun.<br>Distracted by my visions I accidentally bumped a girl. We immediately apologized to each other.  
>She flashed a big smile at me but because of what happened I wasn't even able to force a smile.<br>She looked at me with her golden eyes so glittery like she was expecting me to say something, I guess she's 14 years old wearing a black coat with yellow buttons in the middle from her neck down to her knees.  
>I was wondering why she has that look on her face, to cover up the silence we have, I got Ushio's photo from my bag and showed it to her "Have you seen this girl? She's nine years old now, she was 5 at this picture, my daughter" I asked her with my eyes closed. Wishing for a yes.<br>"She looks a lot like the small girl I saw before but I'm sorry, I don't think she's your daughter. Someone else was holding her hand which she calls her mother." She said as slowly as she can understanding the situation I'm in. She's a very nice girl and pretty too and it seems as if I met her before.  
>Before I can say a word she added, "I am a lawyer and a private investigator as well, I can help you"<br>"No thanks it fine, we don't have much money to pay anymore. And we hired one before but unluckily he quitted" I explained with deep sorrow.  
>"There is no need to pay me, Nagisa-chan" She responded moving her hands in 'No-no' manner<br>I gasped 'She knows me?' I thought "Do I know you?" I asked her.  
>She got two yellow ribbons from her body bag and ponytailed her hair one at one side and another at the other.<br>"Mei-chan! Is that you?" I inquired, a bit astonished.  
>"Uhh yeah" She said unsurely.<br>I looked down, thinking about this kind of situation where you gotta smile and laugh, meeting an old friend but I can't… I can't even… I sighed.  
>"Its okay Nagisa-san. Im truly sorry I didn't know, I haven't had the time to call, I didn't even hear my brother's voice yet" Mei-chan said tapping my shoulder for comfort<br>I explained to her every single thing that happened including me leaving our house.  
>Then, I invited Mei-chan to come with me to our bakery but she refuse telling me she is still busy<p>

When I reached my 'former' house, My parents greeted me with shock but didn't ask me a single question. I thought a lot that night; I did not eat… again.  
>Mei-chan is really nice for offering help even if she's busy<br>nearly midnight came and suddenly, I got a phone call from Mei-chan, I answered it right away "Hello?"  
>"<strong>Nagisa-san, I saw Ushio<strong>!" She exclaimed from the phone.  
>my eyes widened, I was <em>speechless<em>


End file.
